Blood and Tears
by Manic Grasshopper
Summary: On L2, six-year-old Duo meets a vampire that saves his life.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Don't sue - I'm poor. Kiara's mine though.

Author's notes: AU, OC, Artistic license involved. *grin*

Pairings: None

Warnings: Angst, weirdness, a little blood, a vampire.

Archived: http://www.dreamwater.net/mikaaislin/

http://www.fanfiction.net (Under Manic Grasshopper)

This was inspired by 'Fright Night' which I happened to see yesterday morning on AMC. I'd like to know how in the world watching _that_ movie gave me _this _idea...Also, a General Weirdness Muse showed up last night, so the way this story turned out is mostly _her_ fault. It can stand alone, or I can add on to it later...once I'm done with *cough* my other fics...

Duo: Like 'Gundam 06'. (I wanna rename this 'The Never-ending Fic'.) 

Heero: And 'Alex's story'. ('The Never-ending Fic 2'.) 

Aramina: Aren't you doing a sequel to 'The Lights'?

TK and FE: Don't forget 'Yokurina'!

ACK! All right! I _know_. Hey, most of this is your guys' fault anyway!

*Muses disappear*

Figures. 

*sigh* On to the fic. Enjoy.

Yokurina

Blood and Tears by Manic Grasshopper 4/13/02 

The small boy wandered the streets of L2 in a daze. He was weak and feverish, and his friend, his _best_ friend, had just died of the plague that was ravaging the colony. He himself was only six years old - too young to die. He stumbled into an alley and collapsed, curling into a ball as he closed his eyes. A violent coughing fit wracked his body moments later, and blood spilled from his lips onto the concrete. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there before he heard the soft footsteps approach, and then a figure was kneeling over him. He cracked his eyes open to see a fifteen year old girl with shoulder-length black hair and brilliant blue eyes on her knees beside him. He whimpered.

"Shh...It'll be all right." She reached out and brushed damp bangs back from his forehead with cool fingertips.

"H - hospital?"

It was all he could manage, but she understood.

"No, I'm not taking you to a hospital. I can help you here."

The boy was confused - he didn't know what she meant. How could she help him here?

"Can you stretch out on your back? Good boy. Give me your arm."

He didn't really want to, but he was too weak to resist as she gently moved it towards herself. She held his arm for a moment, studying the veins intently.

"What's your name, kid?"

He coughed again - more blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth, and the girl frowned.

"Don't talk if it hurts. I'm Kiara."

He fought for words, for the name he now had. She had told him - he had to tell her.

"D- Duo."

Kiara smiled at him. "Duo, huh? Interesting name. Let's see...you're going to have to hold still, 'kay? I need to do something, and it's going to hurt for a bit, but you'll be okay."

"What - are..." He couldn't finish - he was so tired...

"If you're queasy about blood, close your eyes."

He did, not out of nausea, but weakness. He was going to die, he knew. Just like...

He felt a ripping sensation down his arm, like someone had cut him. Then the coolness of Kiara's skin as she pressed her wrist against his arm. A few moments later his blood felt like it was on fire. His eyes flew open in sudden panic. Kiara was holding her wrist, her _bleeding _wrist, to the cut on his arm. She glanced up at him and smiled again.

"Don't worry Duo, I'm not hurting you. Just go to sleep. When you wake up you'll feel much better, I promise."

Even as she said it, he felt sleep begin to steal over him. He fought it long enough to ask her an important question.

"Will - ya be here - when - I wake up?"

"Yes. Sleep now, Duo. Everything's going to be okay."

His eyes slid shut, and he slept.

* * *

Duo woke almost four hours later, in the early afternoon. He was still flat on his back, arms at his sides. He turned his head to look at the arm Kiara had cut, and saw that the wound was gone. He quickly realized he didn't feel sick anymore, and sat up. Kiara was leaning against a wall next to him. She looked a little tired, but she grinned when she noticed that he was awake. 

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. How'd ya do that?"

"Magic."

He eyed her skeptically.

"Nu - uh. Ain't no such thing as magic."

"Fine, I'm a vampire, then."

Duo scowled. "Ain't any vampires, neither."

Kiara chuckled. "You'd be surprised, kid."

Staring at her luminous blue eyes, Duo suddenly believed her.

"Am I a vampire too?" He asked in a quivering voice.

Kiara shook her head. "I only gave you enough blood to kill the plague. Actually, you should be immune to it now."

Duo marveled at this. "I'll never catch it again?"

"Nope. Actually, I don't think you'll get so much as a cold from now on. 'Course, this is the first time I've ever tried this, so you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh."

He was quiet for a moment, then he scrambled to his feet and threw himself on her in a hug.

"Thanks."

Kiara hugged him back, tight. "You're welcome."

Suddenly Duo pulled away from her, alarmed.

"The others! Who's gonna look after 'em now that Solo's -" He stopped abruptly and stared down at a blood stain on his shirt.

"...dead?" Kiara finished for him quietly. After a second, Duo raised his head, tears threatening to spill over.

"Yeah."

"Can you? You're a big boy, aren't you?"

He bobbed his head vigorously. "They're mostly younger'n me, but there's a couple my age. They could help. They look up to me - I'm -" He faltered, then continued. "I was Solo's best friend."

Kiara wiped away a tear that had slid down his cheek.

"Duo."

Amethyst eyes focused on blue. "Do it. Take care of them the best you can. Your friend would want it that way."

He nodded, determined. "Yeah - for Solo."

Duo rose and turned to leave the alley, then froze. He swung back around, his long hair flying behind him.

"Some of t'others are sick too. Can ya come an' help 'em, like ya helped me?"

Hope shone in his eyes. It saddened Kiara to have to put it out.

"No Duo. Just helping you took a lot out of me. I'm not strong enough to help all your friends, and it wouldn't be right to pick who to help and who not to. Do you understand?"

He did, and it tore at him. "It's not fair! Nobody'll help us, and _you_ can, but it hurts you..." His voice trailed off. He bowed his head and studied the dirty concrete for almost a minute before standing straight and flashing a smile at her. It was the same smile he would use many times in the coming years as a way to hide his pain.

"S'okay. I'll do my best for 'em, like Solo would want. Kiara...am I gonna see ya again?"

She looked away. "Maybe. Go help your friends, Duo."

He hesitated, then went back and knelt in front of her.

"Thanks for savin' my life. And don't worry, I won't tell anybody whatcha are. Promise."

Kiara turned her head towards him and grinned.

"You can if you want. No one'll believe you anyway. Goodluck Duo."

She reached out and hugged him, then let go. 

Duo rose and and left the alley, glancing back only once. Kiara still sat against the wall, her head tilted back. She was crying.

Duo bit his lip, then forced himself to go on. He had a responsibilty now. He had others to take care of.

For Solo...and for Kiara.


End file.
